Mind of a Child
by Kotetsu.dono
Summary: It was innocent when they were young, but then Len Kagamine has to wonder if now that they are getting older...it's a little more...complicated. Progressions from their childhood. K rated for now.
1. Chapter 1

**DISclaimer: I don't own the delicious twin-cest characters...but if you really hardcore yaoiXtwincest fan-person...give me a call! i'll tell you about my brother!**

**Weapons of War**

Twins. Blonde and blue-eyed. Girl and boy. The possible complications are endless. They were both beautiful almost flawless, Len and Rin Kagamine. Everyone fell in love with them at first sight. The adults cooed, their peers admired and painstakingly, they realized how beautiful they were as well. You rarely saw them without their hands in each other's blonde tresses or interlocking fingers. They were rarely separated.

Beautiful children with curious minds: perfect combination for exploration.

"OW! Don't touch that!" Rin shrieked and scooted away from her 7 year old brother.

Len became worried,

"Oh, I'm sorry Rin! What did I do wrong?" he pouted. They were in a bath and he really didn't know what he touched under all this bubbly water, Rin blushed,

"You just touched somewhere you shouldn't have, okay!"

The blonde boy cracked a grin, jokingly,

"Like a...vajayjay?"

Rin looked bewildered and blushed even more. Their parents gave them a body talk the other day, you know: _'Wash behind your ears, and there are other places you have to wash too...so they don't get dirty...' _

She still couldn't believe he could say _'that word' _so blatantly!

Realization dawned on his face,

"N-no way! It's down there?"

Rin nodded,

"Mhm!"

Both twins blushed embarrassedly then Len asked,

"So...why is it...so open?"

"I don't know!" Rin squeaked.

Len looked down,

"I don't have one."

"But your a boy."

"But my pe-,"

"DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD!"

"Okay, Okay! No need to shout!...but my er, 'thingy' is like...really...hosy..."

"...I don't know?"

The twins contemplated with their 7 year old minds; too smart for their own good...Why did they have these monstrosities on their bodies? Why did they need them? Then they were reminded of a game they played the previous day. Shoving a stick down and and hole...

"Wait!" Len cried, "you don't think-!"

Rin finished for him,

"that 'that' is should go...in," she pointed down to her own sex, "there?"

"But why would someone want to do something like that!"

"You think...it's kinda like picking your nose?"

"Nah! There's no way! What would I be pickin' outta you!"

"I don't know! Maybe it's a," Rin gasped, "a weapon!"

They stared, frightened, at each other before Len whispered,

"You mean...like a sword?"

"Yeah," she whispered back, "maybe that's why it hurt when you...," her lips trembled, "You-you wouldn't use that to hurt me...would you?"

Len's eyes in turn watered,

"Never! Only a big meanie would do that," he scooted over and wrapped his arms around his sister who was now bawling, "don't cry Rin! I'll protect you! I promise you that if any guy tries to do that..I'll-I'll bite their thingy off!"

Ah...don't you just love the mind of a child?

**Biting thingies, huh? Well, there's gonna be more, this fic is practically a series of one-shots with minimum plot, but that doesn't excuse you from reveiwing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISclaimer: don't own Vocaloid**

**Skirts**

So as the twins grew older, so did their followers. They were nine now, they were at the stage where boys got over cooties and girls got interested in the beauty of makeup. But still, the twins were almost as inseparable as before. Except now, Rin had her girlfriends and Len had his 'crew'.

So the routine was: got to school together, attend separate classes, eat lunch together, leave together after school was done. But this was before Rin decided to join the Elementary Cheerleading Squad...and was actually good. So, now every Wednesday afternoon, Len would wait an hour at the gymnasium entrance steps for cheer practice to be , Rin would come out dressed in her regular school attire and not in _that god forsaken skirt _and they'd go home.

But today that was not the case. Today the twins had a dentist's appointment and apparently, Rin had forgotten. So Len had to go and get her...in a room full of cheerleaders...in their miniskirts...

The young boy took a deep breath and opened the gym door, the Sea-Lion's cheer rang out through the building while girls flitted across the gym mats,

"5, 6, 7, 8!" he instantly spotted Rin doing a backflip, mirroring her partner's actions. Len stared mesmerised at how good she was at this. His sister's cheeks were pink with excitement and a smile was stretched over her face. She looked happy,

"Gooooooooooooooo Sea-Lions!"

The routine ended in a pyramid, Rin and another girl doing splits off to the side. A familiar feeling tugged in his chest. He couldn't exactly explain it, but it only happened when he zoned in on Rin like this. She was so..._flexible..._

He felt his heart rate speed up and he swallowed. He didn't understand why the thought of Rin made him feel so weird. The boy sighed and was making his way over to the gym mat where the cheerleaders were taking a break when his sister finally noticed him,

"Hey, Len!" she waved at him excitedly.

He smiled and fixed his bag strap which was falling off,

"Hey, sis."

"What're you doing here?" she was panting slightly from the exertion, her cheeks a dusty pink. Len looked at his watch (2:45, she had 15 minutes of practice left),

"I have to pick you up now."

A confused looked crossed the pretty girl's face before it dawned on her,

"Oh, right! I forgot! The appointment!" she jogged over to the cheerleading captain and judging by the captain's disapproving face, told her she had to leave early. After a bit of pleading, Rin went off to the locker room and after obtaining her gym bag came back to Len...in her cheerleading outfit still,

"Don't you wanna, um, go change?" the blonde boy mumbled, eyeing the skirt.

"Oh, I'm fine! I can just go like this," she smiled before walking ahead of her brother, "C'mon."

Len sighed before following, the bouncy skirt tossing and flipping all the way.

**Witness the soon coming twincest! Muahahaha! Okay, sorry for the long wait. I've got a couple more chappies ready so I hope I won't be too long~**

**Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
